


Небо

by Malahit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit





	Небо

\- Привет.  
\- Привет, Стэнли-25. Ты опоздал, - парень сверился с наручным коммуникатором, - на минуту пятнадцать секунд. Прогресс.  
\- Блин, Джеки, я же просил не прибавлять эти идиотские цифры! Звучит, как серийный номер какого-то робота!  
\- Эти, как ты выразился, «идиотские цифры» придают тебе индивидуальности. Ладно-ладно, Стэн, так лучше? В таком случае будь любезен, не превращай мое имя в этот обобщающий кошмар!  
\- Хорошо, Джек-31, - это звучало бы примирительно, если бы не крайне ехидный тон. – И, между прочим, по моим часам я пришел на несколько минут раньше.  
\- Поправка! По твоим древним отстающим часам. Где ты вообще добыл этого абсолютно бесполезного громоздкого монстра?  
\- Много ты понимаешь! Они же механические, а значит, не зависят от наличия сети! Отец как-то привез из очередного путешествия.  
\- И что мне с их независимости? Каждый раз заводить, переводить, следить за поясами при путешествиях? Столько мороки для одной функции? Да у них же даже календаря нет!  
\- Естественно нет, они же старше нас с тобой вместе взятых!  
\- Нашел, чем гордиться.  
\- Ладно, забили. Я тебя не спорить пригласил. Пойдем, кое с кем познакомлю.  
\- О! И с кем же? Нашел еще кого-то настолько же чокнутого?  
\- Увидишь. Нам нужно спуститься на землю.  
\- Куда? А, на нулевой уровень, все время забываю, что его так называют.  
\- Тренируй память, а то скоро даже собственное имя будешь в коммуникаторе подсматривать.  
\- Я помню достаточно полезной информации и, в отличие от некоторых, не забиваю голову бесполезной.  
\- Ну конечно, сверхсовременные информационные фильтры всегда знают, что считать мусором!  
\- Естественно. Я исправно прослушал курс лекций по фильтрации информации и, между прочим, сдал экзамен на «отлично».  
\- Да-да, куда нам, двоечникам, до вас, небожителей. Направо.  
\- Это же старый район!  
\- Вот именно, так что давай потише: здесь не любят подобные разговоры.  
Странная парочка: где бы они ни находились, один из них всегда выделялся. Стэн, в армейских штанах и ботинках, черной майке с надписью «Fuck the system», с допотопными механическими часами вместо коммуникатора на одной руке и браслетом-цепочкой, увешанным всевозможными ключами, брелками, монетками и прочей мелочевкой – на другой, с неизменным рюкзаком за спиной и стянутыми в хвост волосами. И Джек-31, в строгом деловом костюме модного покроя, начищенных ботинках, с аккуратной короткой стрижкой, коммуникатором новейшей модели и небольшим портмоне. И если первый выглядел клоуном на вылизанных улицах Нового города, сверкающих вывесками, огнями и полированными металлическими и стеклянными поверхностями, то второй более чем нелепо смотрелся в старом районе с его торговыми лотками, заплеванными тротуарами и бетонными, лишенными слоев звукоизоляции и обшивки, домами, усыпанными маленькими герметичными окошечками и вмонтированными в стены фонарями.  
Они подошли к стальной подъездной двери, и Стэн приложил к специальному углублению один из магнитных ключей, висевших на его браслете. Замок пискнул и парни прошли в подъезд. Джек скривился, но благоразумно промолчал – здесь не всегда жаловали жителей верхних уровней. Поднявшись на третий этаж, Стэн отцепил очередной ключ от своей связки и открыл тяжелую дверь, пропуская приятеля вперед. Они оказались в тесной прихожей, откуда переместились в немного менее тесную гостиную, где уже собралось четверо, судя по виду, местных.   
Две близняшки лет десяти-тринадцати в спортивных костюмах, бледные, с одинаково растрепанными короткими светлыми волосами. Между ними примостился, сверкая ссадинами на коленках, рыжий пацан лет семи в сшитых явно вручную шортах и футболке. Все трое сидели на разбросанных по полу подушках и заговорщицки о чем-то шушукались. И парень лет двадцати, одетый почти как Стэн, за исключением часов и браслета, сидевший слева от вошедших и что-то сосредоточенно набиравший на стареньком КПК. Новоприбывшие тут же оказались объектами пристального внимания местных.  
\- Привет, Стэн, только тебя и ждали, - начал было парень, оборачиваясь к гостям, но осекся. – А это еще кто?  
\- Привет. Это мой друг, Джек, - Стэн выразительно посмотрел на названного, заставляя проглотить привычный комментарий о цифрах. – Джек, это Дэвид. А эти сорванцы: Салли, Халли и Эд.  
\- И что же заставило «небожителя» снизойти до нас, смертных? – Дэвид, похоже, не обратил внимания на дружелюбный тон приятеля.  
\- И мне тоже очень приятно, - огрызнулся, не сдержавшись, Джек.  
\- Эй-эй, спокойно! - Стэн на всякий случай шагнул между спорщиками. – Джеку тоже интересно послушать Сказочницу, вот и все.  
\- Правильно, мальчики, не ссорьтесь, - в проеме двери, видимо, соединявшем комнату с кухней, появилась небольшая старушка с чайником в руках. – Моих историй на всех хватит. Садитесь.  
Она поставила чайник на низкий столик посреди комнаты и уселась в единственное кресло. Стэн подтолкнул Джека к подушкам, валявшимся у стены, а сам достал из шкафа чашки и вазочку с печеньем и расставил все это на столике. Наполнив чашки, парень передал одну другу и сел рядом. Пока все возились, разбирая свои порции, Джек успел рассмотреть гостиную. Тесноватая квадратная комната с исписанными и изрисованными стенами; напротив – дверь в кухню и кресло, в котором разместилась хозяйка; слева – дверь в прихожую и металлический шкаф, наверняка прикрученный к стенке; справа – еще одна дверь, возможно, в санузел или другие жилые помещения; в центре – низкий квадратный столик, по полу полукругом разбросаны засиженные подушки. Похоже, здесь собираются давно и часто.  
\- Итак, - дождавшись тишины, заговорила старушка, - ты, кажется, Джек.  
Тот только кивнул. Он все никак не мог определить ее возраст: ей можно было дать от 60-ти и до… А по голосу – и того меньше.  
\- Меня зовут Эвелина, но все называют меня Старушка Эви, ну, или Сумасшедшая Эви, - хохотнула та. – А еще – Сказочницей, потому что я люблю рассказывать всякие истории. Кто-то верит, кто-то – нет, но послушать приходят многие. Ты второй «верхний» за последние лет 30, чаще меня посещают местные.  
\- «Верхние» вообще здесь редко бывают с настолько мирными намерениями, - вставил свои пять копеек Дэвид. – Кроме Стэна, пожалуй.  
\- Итак, мальчики и девочки, что вам рассказать сегодня? – прервала назревавшую ссору Эви.  
Но все предложения и просьбы были прерваны низким гулом, казалось бы, исходившим из стен. Дети мгновенно прижались друг к другу, Сказочница и Дэвид чуть пригнулись, будто пытаясь стать незаметнее, даже Стэн как-то весь подобрался, напряженно вслушиваясь в звук. Джек недоуменно оглядел присутствующих и вопросительно уставился на друга. Тот только покачал головой – «не сейчас».  
Казалось, весь мир сосредоточился в этих звуках, все, даже Джек, затаили дыхание. Гул все нарастал, усиливая неясное чувство тревоги, передававшееся от одного к другому. Стены и пол начали мелко дрожать, словно сами порождали звук. Джек поежился: от этой вибрации где-то в животе будто образовался противный холодный комок. Местные застыли изваяниями, и только лихорадочно блестящие глаза выдавали, что они еще живы, - даже дышать они невольно старались как можно тише и незаметнее. И почему-то было страшно нарушить эту недотишину хоть одним посторонним звуком.  
Наконец, гул достиг своего пика и начал стихать, так же плавно и равномерно, как до этого нарастал. Когда настала тишина, Джек перевел дыхание. Он и не заметил, как поддался общему тревожному состоянию. Впрочем, для него это было ново и непонятно. Джек снова вопросительно уставился на друга.  
\- Это вертолет, - наконец ответил Стэн. – Во время гражданской войны они обстреливали Старый город. И они до сих пор патрулируют улицы, вызывая почти суеверный страх.  
\- Некоторые еще помнят войну, - подхватила Сказочница, - а кто не помнит – слышал о ее ужасах от родителей или старожилов. Да и в послевоенное время были случаи, когда патруль открывал огонь. Так что при их приближении улицы почти пустеют, все стараются быстрее спрятаться. А ведь раньше, едва заслышав вертолетный гул, люди поднимали головы к небу, чтобы посмотреть на эти чудо-машины, поднимавшие человека в воздух.  
\- «К небу»? Что это – «небо»? – удивленно спросила Салли.  
Сказочница отпила остывшего чаю и устроилась поудобнее.  
\- Небо – это то, что над куполом. Такое бескрайнее, бездонное и совершенно разное. Оно может быть прозрачно-голубым или ярко-лазоревым, дымчато-белесым или свинцово-серым, сумрачно-синим или непроглядно-черным. В нем светят солнце и звезды, плывут облака и тучи, сверкают молнии и грохочет гром. Оно никогда не бывает одинаковым. Жаль, что сейчас нам его не видно.  
Дети слушали, открыв рты и завороженно глядя на Сказочницу, вдохновенно рассказывающую о неведомых чудесах.  
\- А еще в небе летали птицы.  
Джек, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.  
\- Да-да, и нечего смеяться, молодой человек, - добродушно пожурила гостя старушка. – Это сейчас птицы почти не отрываются от земли. Да, и куда им теперь лететь? От неба остался лишь кусочек «подкуполья», да и тот заняли люди. Вот и бегают те, кто облетал когда-то многие земли, по специальным паркам верхних уровней.  
Сказочница замолчала, словно погрузилась в воспоминания. Дети сидели с мечтательными лицами, видимо, пытались вообразить, каково это: лететь в небе. Дэвид кидал неприязненные взгляды на Джека, тот в свою очередь с насмешкой рассматривал Эви. Стэн задумчиво наблюдал за присутствующими.  
\- Что ж, мальчики, девочки, - наконец очнулась хозяйка, - думаю, вам пора. Не вышло у нас сегодня с историей, ну, ничего, приходите в следующий раз.  
Стэн и Джек попрощались с местными и вышли на улицу. Квартал после появления патрульных вертолетов выглядел безжизненно. Бледный свет энергосберегающих ламп еле пробивался через толстые пыльные плафоны фонарей.   
\- Ну, как впечатления? – с любопытством спросил Стэн.  
\- Чушь полная. Нет, ты только послушай! Небо над куполом! Летающие птицы! Бред! Да кто она вообще такая?  
\- На самом деле никто не знает, кто она или что. Некоторые считают, что она жила еще до купола. Некоторые – что она приняла передающиеся в ее семье легенды и истории за собственные воспоминания. А некоторые говорят, что это прообраз сегодняшних андроидов, созданный еще до купола и сохранивший информацию с тех времен.   
\- А некоторые, и я склонен с ними согласиться, - что она просто сумасшедшая старуха, рассказывающая небылицы. Люди, жившие до купола! Абсурд. До купола не было ничего. Или ты проспал все уроки истории? А я-то считал, что ты неплохо в ней разбираешься.  
\- Я отлично знаю историю! И не только по официально одобренным учебникам, в отличие от некоторых. Между прочим, мой отец – историк.  
\- Твой отец – шарлатан.  
\- По словам кучки идиотов, которые только и могут, что подпевать правительству.  
Приятели прервали спор, чтобы пройти необходимые процедуры досмотра, идентификации и дезинфекции для допуска к лифтам и подняться на нужный уровень. Все-таки этот разговор не для ушей охраны, а наспориться они еще успеют.


End file.
